Resident Evil: Geis
by Cthuluhoops
Summary: Shortly after the Kijuju Autonomous Zone Incident in 2009, the remnants of Tricell and Neo-Umbrella were merged together to further develop the horrific Las Plagas parasite. One researcher, a young man named Gregor, realizes the truth about his work and calls for the aid of the BSAA. Will they answer? What will they find if they do?


**When playing Resident Evil 5 for the first time, I was taken aback by the in depth world that they just brushed over in the documents and loading screens. Huge stories played out that spanned decades in the timeline of the universe. Only on my most recent play through, however, did I realize how much potential that open space had.** **There were countless unknown heroes and tragedies, endless opportunity for exploration and so, here I am to fill in some of those gaps.**

 **This story will follow the logic and canon of the Resident evil universe with a few twists: OC characters will be introduced, new bioterror organizations will be added and new conflicts.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story! Feel free to offer any and all forms of criticism, this is my first time on this site and I'd hate to never improve.**

 _ **Prologue: Revelations**_

The quiet humming of the lab's ventilation system was all Gregor could hear as his eyes locked onto the convulsing body. Tears of blood ran out of the subject's eyes and pooled behind his head; foam gathered at his lips as the convulsions continued to grow more and more violent. Without warning, the man let out a scream of horrendous pain and threw himself off of the metal table and onto the unforgiving concrete floor, catching himself on elbows and knees. Trembling overtook him as he began dragging in ragged breaths, blood dripping from his chin.

The subject rose to his feet, legs and knees jutting out at unnatural angles until he stood tall, slowly turning towards the black one-way mirror that protected Gregor and the Head of Development, Alejandro González, from an experiment gone wrong. A sadistic smile was painted across Alejandro's face as he leaned forward to a small microphone that fed into the speakers of the room, uttering only one word.

"Kill."

In the span of a heartbeat, the creature that now controlled the dead man's body bunched and sprang towards a woman that was secured to the wall with leather cuffs. She had been a colleague of Gregor's before being caught trying to send word to the BSAA; while Gregor had first been angered with her for trying to disclose info about what he had assumed would be his magnum opus, he understood now why she had attempted to do so. Type 3 Plagas was nothing more than a killing machine, not the tool to fight terrorism as he had been lead to believe by González a year prior.

The pair of scientists watched, one in horror and one in glee, as the woman let out blood-curdling screams, tears streaming down her red and panicked face while the horrible monstrosity closed the 10-foot distance in a matter of seconds. The jagged sound of tearing flesh melded with the screams of agony, all order lost to the fury of the attack.

Gregor brought a hand over his mouth as his stomach began to churn, eyes unable to look away when the teeth of the beast dug into the throat of the woman and cut her cries short with a rapid jerk that snapped her neck.

Alejandro let out a low, rumbling chuckle. Delight shined in his eyes as he turned to look at the man standing beside him, his purely white teeth bared in a delusional smile.

"Bravo, my boy. Bravo! I'm not sure how you forced Plagas to obey, but this is beyond anything I could have hoped for."

The Head of Research let out another laugh, this time louder and carrying an excited undertone as he rested his hand on the shoulder of the queasy and shocked Gregor, squeezing it.

"Bravo."

He uttered it once more before turning on the heels of his finely made dress shoes and walking to the door, hands casually hanging from his pockets at the thumb. The quiet humming of a nameless tune able to be heard from him until the pop and hiss of the hermetically sealed door shut Gregor off from the rest of the world.

With a sense of horrid dread, the last person in the room stared at the now closed door before slowly looking to observe the fruit of his labor. The woman lay dead and mangled with her arms and legs battered and broken, the spear-like points of her shattered ribs jutting out from under her flesh like a forest of tiny knives. Worst of all was the look of frozen terror that had seized her face in those final moments before the severance of her spinal cord ended her being.

Gregor shuddered as his eyes met the impossible angle of her neck. He couldn't believe what he had created, couldn't believe the lives that his most perfect work would take and destroy. Shoving his shaking hands into his pockets, the terrified researcher left the room and made for the only safe space that he knew.

As he walked, the scientist considered the travesties these creatures would commit in the vain of whoever commanded them. Countless lives would be lost if they didn't comply with those that held power. Triwing would decimate the world's population with their army of perfect monsters, and Gregor was the only one who could hope to do anything about it.

He rounded the corner that leads to his quarters with a furrowed brow from deep thought, the gruesome images of the destroyed human woman flashing through his mind like a cruel slideshow. The sight still made his stomach turn, a few times he had to stop on the side of the hall to prevent himself from redecorating the floor. With grueling tenacity, Gregor pressed on no matter the internal pain.

After a long journey back to his room, Gregor stepped inside and leaned against the now closed door with a desperate wail, sliding down the metal surface and to the floor where he stayed, splayed out. He kept his eyes closed in an attempt to hide from the nightmare-inducing images that danced between his neurons and buried his face in his hands while he collected himself, running through genetic sequences in his head to flush out the horror. After calming down, Gregor leaned against the door again and took a deep breath to calm his heart.

While he rested there, contemplating both existence and his role in what had happened, Gregor had a realization. He scrambled up to his feet and quickly moved to the laptop that sat on his desk with an unrivaled determination. Without taking a seat, he began to type furiously.

The encrypted memo was written and sent to the BSAA within the hour and offered Gregor a small amount of solace from the trying day. Though he knew it was only a matter of time until they figured out what happened and took appropriate action, the action being to hunt him down and slaughter him. Crossing his fingers and saying a quick prayer to the lord, he locked down the heavy door to his quarters with a quarantine warning and hunkered onto his small bed in the corner, strangely resign to his fate no matter what it was. Gregor knew that even if they killed him, the files were already to those that could fix his stupid mistake and that put his heart and mind at ease for the first time seeing the death.

Time became a blur as he sat there, idly running over equations, theories and the mechanics of the human body. He knew he would die at the hands of Triwing security or, being far worse, at the hands of his demons. Gregor was roused from his apathy by the sound of pounding on the door that was followed by a string of commands by some person, not that the scientist was listening to them.

He lay his head against the wall and began to quietly sing a song to himself that his mother had taught him when he was a child. Upon reaching the second verse, he heard a strange sound come from the door, similar to padded cloth being laid upon it.

Gregor hardly had time to shrug the noise off before the door was blown open.


End file.
